1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pump nozzle for bicycle tires, and more particularly to a telescopic pump nozzle adapted for engaging with different tire valves.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to Taiwan Patent No. 348809, it discloses a conventional pump nozzle adapted for engaging with American and French valves and includes a tube having two openings that receive two different nozzle plugs respectively, two related nozzles installed to the nozzle plugs respectively and two disc coverings to close the two openings. The two openings are adapted for engaging with an American valve and a French valve respectively so it's required two channels and a switch device to be provided in the conventional pump nozzle. However, the conventional pump nozzle would have a complex structure and it results in high production cost. Further, the conventional pump nozzle is of large volume such that it's easy to fall down to be broken or leak.
Referring to Taiwan Patent No. M375132, it discloses a conventional nozzle for a bicycle pump. The conventional nozzle includes a first connecting end, a second connecting end and a locking member. The first and second connecting ends are provided at two ends of the nozzle for respectively engaging with French and American valves. The locking member is provided in the second connecting end and engages with the first connecting end. In use, while inflating a tire with a French valve in a first position of the nozzle, the first connecting end is coupled to the French valve and the second connecting end is joined to the head of a pump pipe. On the other hand, while inflating a tire with an American valve in a second position of the nozzle, the nozzle is reversed from the first position so that the second connecting end is coupled to the American valve and the first connecting end is joined the head of the pump pipe. The volume of this conventional nozzle is reduced, however, a user has to reverse the nozzle and connect the two different valves to the corresponding connecting ends for inflating tires that have different valves. It's still a complicated operation for inflating tires that have different valves.